


No Title

by NamnChung



Category: TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamnChung/pseuds/NamnChung
Summary: bgm:宮下遊 (みやした ゆう)《セクト (宗派)》性冷淡bgm结果写出奇奇怪怪的东西。姐姐生日快乐。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 9





	No Title

郑允浩因为专辑制作的原因留了长发。

其实也不算长，前面半截还是比较普通的发型，但是后脑勺的头发坠得很长很密，一撮一撮缀在后颈。

换了新发型的那位兴致勃勃地向来探班的唯一队友炫耀。

“昌珉快看快看！”郑允浩顶着终于养成型的头发在沈昌珉面前晃来晃去，“是不是超帅的？”

他穿着拍摄用的光面西装，里面衬了件半透的黑白格，整个人笼罩在拍摄场地隐隐透出的一点蓝色的光里，朦朦胧胧很是虚幻。

他虚幻又真实得不可思议。沈昌珉抬手透过做好造型的头发丝小心地抹去郑允浩额头上的一滴汗。他在紧张，沈昌珉心想，因为初次solo，或者是在期待队员的评价；他希望是后者，因为各种理由。

“当然，哥永远是最帅的。”于是他说，表情严肃而真诚。果然郑允浩愣了愣，被化妆品掩盖过的面庞也阻止不了一点点红悄无声息地爬上来。

但，或许，那只是灯光罢了——他们躲在一旁偷偷聊天的时候工作人员正在调试拍摄用的打光，因此一些偷跑的暧昧便缓缓流进他们的对话里，点染了郑允浩脸上唇上一钩漂亮的绯色。

于公，沈昌珉夸郑允浩是帅气的男人；于私，他偏爱“漂亮”作为形容词描绘他哥。

他知道，他知道郑允浩也知道。男人并不赞同他这种抹去性别差异的看法，只是不说而已；他们之间总有那么一点微妙的默契。

他的哥哥一蹦一跳地踩着那双被他吐槽无数次的鞋小蝴蝶似的飞到工作人员身边。沈昌珉知道郑允浩找到了新的炫耀对象，但也什么都没说。

因为这个造型的确好看，郑允浩的确是为数不多能驾驭得了偏长发的男明星，以前是，现在也是。

沈昌珉窝在角落里看郑允浩在拍摄导演的指挥下摆出各种姿势，扭头时发尾在空中飘摇。他眼前突然浮现起一些过去的事情，那个时候郑允浩的头发比现在还要长一点，已经到了能在脑后扎辫子的程度。

小小的忙内躲在门框后面偷看，而里面的队长正在给自己扎辫子。

他显然是不太擅长的，手滑了好几次。最后一次郑允浩低了低头，从乱七八糟垂下来的头发之间看到门口的一颗小脑袋。

哇啊被发现了..！第一次目睹有些凶有些可爱的队长扎头发就被抓包的沈昌珉心里哀嚎一声，又往郑允浩看不到的地方缩了缩。

“是昌珉吗？”郑允浩边问边往外走，成功在门边抓到一只眨巴大眼睛的无助小鹿。

完了完了要被说了...沈昌珉低头站得乖巧，手里却被一把塞了什么东西。

他仔细一看，是一条发绳，紫色的，下面还坠了透明的珠子。

“虽然以前帮智慧绑过辫子，但是给自己绑果然还是不太会啊...”他的队长眼睛亮晶晶的，奶呼呼的声音像撒娇一样，“可以请昌珉帮帮哥吗？”

沈昌珉确实也帮自己的妹妹绑过，而且，而且，谁能拒绝散着头发比女孩子还漂亮的郑允浩呢？他愣愣地说了声“好”，便听到郑允浩一声欢呼，拉着他进了房间。

他为郑允浩绑过无数次发辫，高的低的，直到后来郑允浩剪掉了他的长发，又变成那个干脆利落行事果断的酷哥（为此沈昌珉还有些舍不得来着）。

但沈昌珉永远记得他幼稚的表白被郑允浩盖了章也是在这个时候，甚至还有郑允浩第一次给他口的记忆。青年稚嫩的欲望被很好地含住，他闭紧眼睛不敢看，最后好不容易鼓起勇气偷偷摸摸睁开一条缝，正好看到郑允浩把掉到眼前的头发往耳后撩。

理论知识惊人然而毫无实战经验的纯情小处男心头一颤，丢人地射了他哥一脸。

这件事之后当然被郑允浩当成他俩私下的笑话乐了好一阵子。

好了好了打住。头脑放飞结果把以前的丢脸事连同漂亮哥哥一起回想起来的现任成熟男人老脸一红，挥挥手把脑子里的奇怪画面赶出去。

一定是拍摄太久的缘故让他过度想念郑允浩了。沈昌珉一边甩锅一边很认真地点点头。

事实上从他们两个分开到现在也就过去了十分钟而已。

人们说年轻的欲望是亟待宣泄口的，随时随地都可能爆发；而到郑允浩和他这个年纪，欲望应该是低调隐蔽，是午夜的絮语。

但沈昌珉不这么认为。工作夺去了他们年轻时大把大把可供缠绵的时光，一时半刻的温存都成妄想；而现在相比从前才可稍稍喘口气，将年少遐想却从未实践过的凡此种种照进现实。

比如把被工作摧残了一天的郑允浩塞进沈昌珉自己的车，再一路狂飙回家。漫长的红灯时间里他们在岔路口一片闪烁斑斓的红海中接吻，冰冷的倒计时会为他们停下脚步，红色把隐秘的爱照得比摆在明面上还要透亮，而吻会削减，直到车流放行时变成零，直到颀长的身影先后步入随便某一方的家门时变成负。

亲吻的意义是无可取代的，但成年人有比亲吻更好的娱乐方式。

空气的流速在踏进玄关的一瞬间变得急不可耐并且俗不可耐。他把年下的恋人压在墙上一遍遍舔吻，沈昌珉比郑允浩窄了半圈的手掌在后者脑后充满暗示意味地轻抚，扣着后颈向下按。郑允浩心知肚明，扶着沈昌珉的大腿腿侧半跪下。

他生得倾倒众生的眉眼偏不愿赏赐给臣子。鼻尖擦过沈昌珉两腿之间将铅笔裤支起一个色情弧度的时候郑允浩从喉咙里滚动着流出一串低长的笑声，正在想东想西的沈昌珉被这一笑拉回了神，有些羞恼地把哥哥秀气的小脸往那团上按。

他仿佛又回到了那个手忙脚乱急于证明自己的年纪。沈昌珉有些他的理智不允许的恍惚，这种恍惚在他手向下摸到郑允浩长发发尾时尤为明显起来。

郑允浩当然不知道他在想什么。他用脸蹭了蹭散发着温度的硬物，接着双手解开沈昌珉的腰带和外裤上那颗多事的纽扣，拉下拉链，细碎的接触便隔着内裤落在火热的物什上，唇瓣的触碰或是牙齿极轻的咬。

嘴唇永远是郑允浩代表性的体现之一，像他的舞，他勾人的眼尾，他整个人。而这张可以吟出魅惑词曲的嘴正在舔弄恋人的性器；哥在舔我的东西，这种认知带给沈昌珉的满足感是无可比拟的。

而他的哥哥在棉质内裤上留下一个水亮的吮声，牙齿叼着边缘向后向下，刚拉到一半就和弟弟勃起的下体打了个照面，性器因惯性弹跳着贴着郑允浩的鼻梁抖了抖，他和沈昌珉皆是一愣。

然后各自笑出了声。

“昌珉啊。”郑允浩一边笑一边捂着嘴打颤，笑够了仰起头看沈昌珉，鼻尖上还留着后者腺液淌下的水色，“长大了就敢打哥了？”

他说这话时放下了手，舌尖便有意无意撩过柱身。沈昌珉因这若有若无的举动止了笑，闷哼一声，垂手拂开郑允浩同样有些长的前额发。

“我还会做更过分的事，比如把这根东西塞进哥的嘴里，或者别的什么地方。”沈昌珉勾起脚背，在郑允浩股间顶了顶，“因为哥不会拒绝我。”

郑允浩不会拒绝他，当然他也不会拒绝郑允浩；有些事情是一旦开始就无法退回原点的。

要怪，就怪郑允浩留了过分好看的长发吧。

虽然他们之中的谁都知道完全不是这么回事。

毕竟后来郑允浩把头发剪了，但荒唐事还在继续，不是吗。


End file.
